Jeux Nordique
by Horoue
Summary: Loki c'est échappé des geôles d'Asgard. Sa magie asséché par le père de toute chose le faisant atterrir en territoire hostile, bien des secrets vont alors se dévoilés sur ces origines. C'est le commencement pour lui d'une nouvelle vie, va t-il accepter son passer ainsi que toutes les répercutions que celui-ci implique ? Trouvera t-il la paix à laquelle il aspire ?
1. Intro

**_Salut à tous :D_**

 ** _Petit préambule à ma nouvelle fanfic_**

 ** _Ça fait un moment que j'écris cette fic et j'ai décidée de la poster malgré les grosses lacunes que j'y vois. Elle sera publié par chapitre avec des élipses entre certain, vous pourrez faire marcher votre imagination._**

 ** _Le personnage principale de cette fanfic est Loki le dieu des mensonges ( mon dieu préféré de la mythologie même bien avant que Marvel ne sorte le film Thor, mais encore plus depuis que Tom Hiddleston joue le rôle ) Et le deuxième personnage personnage principale sera de mon cru._**

 ** _Je précise bien que cette fic est pas un "produit finit" si on peu dire, il y a encore pas mal de bazar dedans niveau organisation. J'aimerais savoir si elle vous plais, comme ça peut être que éventuellement je la reprendrais intégralement pour en faire quelque chose de plus finit._**

* * *

 ** _Voilà le résumé_**

Loki c'est échappé des geôles d'Asgard. Sa magie asséché par le père de toute chose le faisant atterrir en territoire hostile, bien des secrets vont alors se dévoilés sur ces origines. Notre dieu des fourberies va rencontré de nouvelles têtes et va peut être apprendre à faire confiance.  
C'est le commencement pour lui d'une nouvelle vie, va t-il accepter son passer ainsi que toutes les répercutions que celui-ci implique ? Trouvera t-il la paix à laquelle il aspire ? Trouvera t-il l'amitié voir même l'amour qui on manquer à son enfance ?

Vous le serez ici :)


	2. Échappée

**Chapitre 1 - Échappée**

Loki ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il savait qu'il lui fallait trouver un plan. Sur le coup s'enfuir en passant par Jotunheim lui avait paru une bonne idée, on ne le chercherait sûrement pas ici. Mais maintenant qu'il était couché dans un épais manteau de neige, complètement gelé et transi de froid, il commençait à ce demander. Le dieu pris une grande inspiration et tenta de se redresser, en vain, ses bras ne voulurent pas lui obéir. Il savait que sa peau avait reprit une teinte marine, vestige de ses origines, pour une quelconque tentative de le protéger du froid glacial. Cela l'agaçait profondément; il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, il parvint à se soutenir sur les coudes. Il était au milieux de nul par, volontairement, il aurait été mal vu d'atterrir en plein centre de la place forte d'Utgard. Loki se laissa retomber dans la neige, il n'avait plus de forces, les long mois d'emprisonnement et les tortures qu'il avait subit lui avait ôté.

Les yeux mis clos il observa les flocons de neige tomber paresseusement autour de lui, et ne tarda pas à tomber dans une profonde inconscience.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se sentait mieux, et il n'était plus à l'extérieure. Promenant son regard dans la pièce il se demanda qui avait bien put le ramasser ? Il se trouvait alité dans un immense lit trônant dans une pièce spacieuse et sombrement rangé; il n'y avait que peu de meubles en plus du lit, deux fauteuils et un bureaux vide demeuraient là. Il voulu se relever mais la douleur dans son dos le terrassa, et un râle de douleur lui échappa. La tête lui tournait et il du rester immobile plusieurs secondes pour calmer sa respiration qui avait vivement accéléré; il entendit pendant se temps un bruit venant de l'autre bout de la pièce. Encore haletant il se redressa malgré la douleur pour voir ce qui ce passait, il avala de travers, un Jotun venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

 _-Comment te sens tu ?_ Demanda le géant à la peau bleu qui n'était enfaite, après le premier coup d'œil, pas si grand. Loki pris quelques secondes avant de répondre:

 _-Je vais mieux._ Le Jotun parut soulagé et il s'approcha de quelques pas.

 _-Tu étais mal en point quand Heldlindi t'as trouvé, il a craint le pire._

Loki se demanda encore plus pressément pourquoi les Jotuns ne l'avaient pas tuer et qui était cet Heldlindi et également ce Jotun devant lui. Les géants devrait normalement lui en vouloir pour avoir tuer leur roi pas le prendre en pitié et l'aider, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas dans leur têtes; bon il n'allait pas se plaindre mais il ne comprenait pas et il détestait ne pas comprendre. Il pris une douloureuse inspiration et demanda:

 _-Pourquoi m'avez vous aidez ?_

 _-Tu es un Jotun, nous n'allions pas te laisser mourir de froid._ Loki le regarda avec des yeux rond se retenant intérieurement de grimacer.

 _-De plus les petits Jotuns sont très précieux pour nous,_ reprit le géant.

Le dieu de la malice eut un sourire sadonnique, d'accord ils le voulait vivant pour ce servir de lui, là il comprenait mieux.

 _-Que voulez vous de moi, je ne suis pas n'importe qui vous savez ?_ Lança t-il.

 _-Je sais très bien qui tu es, ne t'en fais pas. On ne veux rien de toi si ce n'est que tu prenne le temps de guérir._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Loki avec suspicion.

 _-Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais Laufey avait plusieurs enfants._ Le dieu se crispa près à s'enfuir en cas de gestes hostile, presque certain il allait se faire attaquer d'une minute à l'autre.

 _-En faite nous somme 3 en te comptant,_ poursuivit doucement le Jotun en ayant vu son mouvement _. Je suis Byleist ton cadet et Heldlindi qui t'as trouvé est notre benjamin._

Loki le regarda horrifié, pardon ? Il venait d'insinuer qu'ils étaient frères ?

 _-Nous savons pour t'as fuite d'Asgard, le père de tout à proposé une récompense à chacun des dirigeants des 8 autres mondes pour te ramener dans ses prisons._ Loki tiqua, une récompense ? Il allait avoir un peu plus de mal à se dissimuler que prévu. Reprenant son calme et un peu de contenance il dévisagea un moment le Jotun:

 _-Et vous compter me livrer lorsque j'irais mieux ?_ Déclara t-il en haussant un sourcil.

 _-Non,_ s'exclama Byleist. _Pourquoi livrerais-je qui que ce soit aux guerriers qui a tuer sans vergogne les miens !?_

 _-Malgré tout cette récompense doit être conséquente, vu la propension du père de toutes choses à m'exécrer,_ poursuivit le dieu suspicieux.

 _-À vrai dire, personne à Jotunheim n'acceptera les choses qu'il pourrait promettre donc il peu toujours proposer._ Se moqua Byleist en se déplaçant pour tirer une chaise à lui afin de s'assoir, laissant toujours une respectable distance, pour que Loki ne soit pas incommodé.

 _-Intéressent,_ souffla Loki qui commençais sérieusement à avoir mal de par tout. _Vous ne désirez pas même la cassette de l'hiver ?_ Le Jotun le regarda avec de grand yeux.

 _-J'imagine que tu l'as déjà compris mais cet artefact est extrêmement précieux pour nous. Odin ne là pas proposé, cela nous rendrait trop puissant à ses yeux._

Loki gloussa poussivement:

 _-Demander le lui, je suis certain que si vous lui annoncez m'avoir capturé il reconsidérera certainement son jugement ! Enfin si vous n'avez pas peur que je ne m'échappe lorsque vous aurez tourné le dos._ Sourit-il prenant un air sournois. Byleist secoua la tête peu amuser.

 _-Tout les Asgardiens nous prennent pour des monstres assoiffés de sang, ce n'est pas en ses temps que Odin nous rendra la cassette._

Loki fronça à peine les sourcils devant l'air las du Jotun qui les coudes sur les genoux observait le sol.

 _-Et vous l'êtes ?_

 _-Je vais te laissez prendre du repos, nous parlerons mieux lorsque tu sera remis. Je te présenterais Heldlindi si tu veux; passe ta mains sur le cristal du dessus de lit si tu désir quoi que se soit._ Fit Byleist en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie, fermant en douceur la porte derrière lui.

Loki se retrouva ainsi à nouveau seul, se laissant lourdement retomber sur le lit dans un grognement de douleur, il réfléchit sa situation et à l'étrange réaction du Jotun. Mais il fut bien vite vaincu par la douleur et la fatigue, et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui pour la deuxième fois, il se sentait mieux. Il se redressa avec précautions et jeta un œil alentour au qu'à ou un géant des glace soit dans la pièce.

...


	3. Changement de plan

**Un court chapitre cette fois, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Changement de plan**

Lorsqu'il revint à lui pour la deuxième fois, il se sentait mieux. Il se redressa avec précautions et jeta un œil alentour au qu'à ou un géant des glace soit dans la pièce.

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, bon au moins il pourrait rassembler ses esprits tranquille. Il était donc dans une situation plutôt délicate: ses pouvoirs ne lui était pas entièrement revenu, il était au beau milieux d'Utgard, sa peau était toujours bleu, il faisait super froid et il n'avait qu'une vague idée pour la suite des évènements...

Il commença par fait un tsheck-up de son état physique, il avait encore quelques blessures des tortures des geôles Asgardienne mais rien que le peu de magie qu'il avait récupéré n'apaise, ses poignets et ses chevilles en revanche, portaient toujours les douloureuses marques des fers qu'il portaient juste avant sa fuite. Mais apparemment ceux qu'il l'avait trouver lui avait passer une sorte de pommade et mis des pansements. Bien, hormis sa peau de jotun qui refusait de refluer, son états était relativement bon. Le dieu tira la couette de fourrure qui le couvrait autour de ses épaules pour s'emmitoufler à l'intérieur, puis il s'avança au bord de l'immense lit. Il devait partir d'ici. Il connaissait un passage caché qui le mènerait à Alfheim un des rare monde ou personne ne voulait viscéralement sa mort. Même si le vieux Odin avait proclamé une récompense pour sa tête, à Alfheim peu d'elfes lumineux se soucieraient de cette annonce. Il pouvait également partir pour Vanaheim, les Vanes détestaient les Asgardiens cordialement donc normalement il ne risquerait pas de se faire capturer pendant quelque temps, mais le passage pour aller la bas était beaucoup plus loin.

Il sursauta en descendant du lit, le sol était glacé. Il s'emmitoufla encore un peu plus dans la fourrure et il avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte, aucun bruit ne lui parvint de l'autre côté.

 _Bon_ , se dit le dieu, _il me faut des vêtements et des vivres pour commencer_. Il fit le tour de la chambre et trouva facilement de quoi se vêtir, le Jotun de l'autre fois, Byleist, lui avait surement laisser. Loki enfila rapidement les vêtements et repris la couverture avec lui. Il devait maintenant sortir d'Utgard et si il en avait la possibilité, récupérer au passage quelques victuailles.

 _-Mm, je manque un peu de magie pour me rendre invisible il va me falloir procéder autrement..._ Réfléchit le dieu en jetant un œil à la fenêtre, fermer par une parois de glace épaisse. Elle donnait sur une plaine désertique. Il ne pourrait pas partir par la sans geler sur place, il retourna donc à la porte.

Loki marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs étrangement désert sous la forme d'un loup. Les Jotuns n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre des gardes à sa porte, il avait de ce faite pu se glisser tranquillement dehors. Il passa discrètement devant les entrées d'autres pièces sans croiser personne. Il commençait sérieusement a se demander si le Bifrost n'avait pas décimé totalement la population de la planète (avant que Thor ne le détruise) et que ce Byleist et ce Heldlindi soient les seuls survivants. Soudain un bruit l'obligea à se dissimuler dans une alcôve de glace, quelqu'un se montrait enfin. Un Jotun encore plus petit que Byleist, presque la taille du dieu des malices, passa dans le couloir, suivit d'un Jotun adulte.

 _-Prince, le prochain grand hivers nous sera certainement fatale, même dans les terres reculées la situation est semblable._

 _-Byleist cherche des voix commerciale, laissé lui encore du temps, et il faut distribuer nos ressources au peuple._

 _-... Bien, mais sachez que..._

 _-Prince ! Prince !_ Cria un Jotun en courant avec fracas jusqu'au deux autres. _Votre frère est revenue !_

Les trois êtres des glaces partir rapidement dans la direction d'où ils étaient venue, sans remarquer Loki.

Le dieu intrigué par leur dires décida de les suivre, sous l'excuse qu'ils se rendaient surement à la sortie. Il découvrit en effet un moyen de partir en suivant les Jotuns mais aussi les Jotuns qui faisaient acte d'absence dans le palais de Laufey. Des êtres des glaces en grand nombre étaient regroupé aux pieds de la grande porte, cette même porte qui rappelait à Loki la bataille raté de Thor, il y a quelques années.

Ils regardaient tous Byleist arriver, apparemment fatigué le prince fit un signe négatif discret à son frère avant de ce tourner vers l'assemblé.

 _-Nous faisons tout notre possible pour améliorer la situation. Nous demanderons bientôt de l'aide à nos cousins du nord. Nous ferons également une distribution de nourriture demain. Nous survivrons à l'hivers, nous l'avons toujours fait, c'est nous qui sommes l'hivers !_ Scanda t-il à la fin de ses explications.

Loki avait écouté attentivement, alors ils en étaient là sans la cassette de l'hivers Jotunheim tombait bel et bien en ruine, intéressant. Pendant plusieurs minutes le dieu considéra la possibilité de tourner la situation a son avantage, il pouvait parfaitement embobiner les Jotuns en leur faisant croire qu'il allait réussir à récupérer la cassette de l'hivers à Odin. Mm... et il serait à la tête d'une armée entière de Jotuns affamé et encouragé par leur revanche... Ce nouveau plan ne lui paraissait pas ci mal. Il devait tatter le terrain pour s'assurer de ne pas se faire tuer par les géants, mais apparemment son "frère" le prince des glaçons avait très envie de le mettre sur le trône à sa place. Il y avait là quelque chose de très intéressant à exploiter, se dit-il un sourire carnassier fendant ses babines de loup.


	4. Une Rose Rouge

**Désoler de tout ce temps entre le chapitre 2 et ce chapitre 3, mon année scolaire a été mouvementé :)**

 **Ce chapitre ce passe bien après le chapitre 2, il y a un gros trou scénaristique ici. Que dire sinon que j'ai manquer d'inspiration (et que les idées que j'ai eu ne sont absolument pas présentables)... laisser votre imagination combler humblement les lacunes.**

 **Je rappelle que cette fic est un projet non finit que je publie. Et que possiblement je reprendrait intégralement un jour.**

 **Ce chapitre sera l'heure de l'entré en lise du personnage que j'ai crée, vous me direz se que vous en pensé.**

 **Pour vous situer les événements manquant :**

 _ **Loki a fait mine de s'intégrer à la société Jotun, aider de Byleist et Heldlindi il a appris la culture et les coutumes de se peuple et a été "former" pour prendre sa place véritable de roi. Une fois sur le trône de Jotunheim, Loki qui rêve toujours de faire plier Asgard et prendre la place d'Odin, commence par remettre sur pieds la situation désastreuse du royaume des glaces. À son propre étonnement, Loki prend goût à diriger et prendre soin des Jotuns qui lui font dans l'ensemble un très bon accueil. Loin des stéréotype véhiculé par Asgard les Jotuns sont civilisés et aussi capable que n'importe quel autre peuple.**_

 _ **Le dieu des malices semble enfin trouver l'admiration et la confiance qui lui on tant manqués. Il met donc sans le vouloir, de côté ses veillés de conquête pour continuer d'améliorer le quotidien de ce qui est maintenant devenu son peuple.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Une Rose rouge**

Après avoir cheminé presque deux heures entières le villageois leur annonça qu'il était arrivé, ou en tout cas qu'il ne s'aventurerait pas plus loin. Loki retint un claquement de langue contrarié, pourquoi diable ce Jotun avait-il si peur ? Il interrogea son petit frère, Byleist, du regard celui-ci lui fit signe de mieux observer les plaines qui les séparaient de là où ils souhaitaient ce rendre. Ce que le jeune roi fit en cherchant ce que lui, devrait dire en s'imaginant un danger digne d'effrayer un Jotun de 5m, a près tout lui n'en faisait même pas deux. Il finit par comprendre en apercevant de gigantesques traces de bêtes sauvages au loin.

 _-Cette endroit est infesté de panthères des glaces, c'est presque plus leurs domaine que le notre dans ces contrées reculés._ Commenta Heldlindi, son autres petit frère, en souriant à l'idée d'en pourfendre.

 _-Oui, c'est pourquoi nous allons rapidement traversé et retraversé avec le sorcier !_ Lança Byleist devant l'enthousiasme inconsidéré de Heldlindi et le découragement indolent de son autre frère, Loki.

Ce dernier ce redressa un peu sur le loup qui lui servait de monture et invitant ses frères à le suivre ce lançant à vive allure dans les plaines.

Il ne furent pas attaqué par quelque bêtes que ce soit et arrivèrent à la masure du sorcier en moins de temps qu'ils ne l'avait escompté. Loki préféra descendre de son loup, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes; et puis il en avait aussi un peu marre de monter sur une quelconque monture pour devoir paraître plus imposant. Ils s'avancèrent donc, Loki légèrement en avant, ses frères chacun d'un côté. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent une silhouette assise sur un ponton, en cet instant ce qui frappa le jeune roi Jotun fut la taille de cette silhouette, elle était beaucoup trop petite pour être celle d'un Jotun adulte. Un grondement retentit soudain tout proche du trio, qui s'immobilisa sur ces gardes; les deux Jotun se rapprochèrent de Loki, une énorme panthère des neiges ce tenait à quelques pas à peine d'eux. Le fauve dardait sur eux un regard plutôt hostile, Heldlindi s'apprêtait à former une lame de glace sur son bras quand un ordre claqua dans leur dos:

 _-Laisse les Éléya !_ La panthère ce releva docilement, dominant Heldlindi et Loki de sa stature, et les contournant avec prudence alla se coucher aux pieds d'une jeune femme à la peau tout aussi bleu que la leur.

Loki du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se convaincre que se qu'il voyait était vrai. La Jotun qui se tenait face à eux, par ce que s'en était incontestablement une; faisait environ la même taille que lui. Tout aussi étonnant elle avait un corps très féminin et pourvue de belles formes, plutôt étrange chez les Jotuns qui était sensé être hermaphrodite de forme masculine.

 _-Des cheveux... rouge !_ Entendit-il marmonner son frère.

 _-Que voulez-vous ?_ Demanda t-elle sèchement, une lueur de colère passant dans son regard, ayant apparemment entendu la remarque, ce qui fit sourire largement Loki.

 _-Je désir rencontré Sarvar le sorcier !_ Déclara t-il en s'ébrouant intérieurement afin de reprendre ses esprits. La Jotun eu une expression peiné et baissant le regard sur la fourrure de la panthère:

 _-Il a rejoint le grand hivers depuis plus d'une centaine d'années maintenant..._

Voilà qui contraignait grandement les plans du jeune roi, comment allait-il faire ?

 _-Comment cela est-il arrivé ?_ Demanda Byleist avec une compassion qui surprit Loki, la Jotun releva la tête apparemment aussi surprise que le roi de cet élan.

 _-Il est mort comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui lui êtes arrivé. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était paisible._ Finit-elle par décrire avec rétissance et une légère pointe de colère dans la voie, Byleist hocha la tête compréhensif.

 _-Si je puis me permettre, que lui vouliez-vous ?_ Demanda t-elle préférant changer de sujet.

 _-Je suis Loki, voici Byleist et Heldlindi mes frères. Nous voulions proposer un projet à Sarvar, ses compétences nous était indispensable._ La jeune Jotun eu un sourire amusé:

 _-Je suis Luphée la fille de Sarvar, je peux surement vous êtres utile si vous avez besoin de tel compétences !_ Loki la dévisagea dubitatif utilisant sa magie pour vérifier ses dires. Le pouvoir qu'il sentit émané du corps de la Jotun l'impressionna, il n'en reconnaissait même pas le type.

 _-Mais qu'est ce que... ?_ Lâcha t-il troublé, elle le dévisagea à son tour et il sentit l'étrange magie s'étiré et venir effleuré la sienne.

 _-Je suis une sorcière, comme toi,_ fit-elle en caressant sa panthère qui c'était mis à la pousser du museau pour réclamé son attention.

 _-Accepte tu de nous apporter ton aide ?_ Demanda Byleist, voyant que Loki se perdait dans ses pensées.

 _-J'accepte, à une condition... j'aimerais qu'à titre honorifique mon père retrouve sa citoyenneté. Il n'a jamais abandonner Jotunheim, si il est partit c'est à cause de moi. Pour que je survive..._ Plaida t-elle sa voix devenant murmure sur la fin de sa phrase. Loki acquiesça, avant de prudemment s'avancé et de lui tendre la main:

 _-Je vous rendrais votre citoyenneté à ton père et à toi, en publique, au palais._ Luphée plongea son regard dans le sien un long moment, semblant le sonder, avant de serrer sa main celant leur accord.

* * *

Loki proposa de les téléporter directement au palais, mais la sorcière lui fit remarqué qu'il serait difficile de transporter autant de monde en un seul voyage; surtout Éléya sa panthère. Le jeune roi lui lança un regard noir avant de reconnaître de mauvaise grâce qu'elle avait raison. Ils rentrèrent donc au palais comme ils étaient venu. Ils mirent près de cinq jours à revenir, Loki eu tout le loisir d'étudier Luphée et inversement, il eu même le temps de lui exposer la situation qui l'amenait à elle.

En roi responsable Loki devait faire revivre Jotunheim, que le vole de la cassette avait presque détruit et réduite à la misère. Pour y parvenir il avait besoin d'aide, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, car malgré le retour de la cassette Jotunheim se portait mal. Les naissances était quasi inexistantes et le peu de plantes qui poussait sur cette terre gelé était insuffisante à nourrir tout le monde.

 _-Au vu de la situation j'ai donc besoin de personnes de confiance pour m'assister. Byleist m'a conseillé d'aller voir le sorcier des plaines du nord, car aux dire de la population il avait de grand pouvoirs,_ déclara t-il pour conclure.

 _-Il était surtout le seul autre sorcier connu sur tout Jotunheim !_ Ajouta Byleist en agitant les mains devant lui pour démentir toute implication.

Luphée confirma que son père était connu pour sa sagesse des plantes et ses pouvoirs, rassurant le roi et les princes pour ce qui était de la transmission de savoir, elle en connaissait autant que Sarvar. Intérieurement elle fut agréablement surprise de constaté la sincère implication du roi dans la reconstitution de Jotunheim, malgré la réputation qu'il avait sur Asgard; elle sourit, elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait jamais ce fier aux apparences.

* * *

Au cinquième soir ils furent enfin en vu du palais, un grand soulagement pour Luphée et Loki qui n'avait pas la résistance au froid des deux princes; et qui gelaient sur place même protégés par leurs magie.

Ils pressèrent donc l'allure pour pouvoir rentrer avant que la nuit ne tombe totalement.

Les gardes de faction sur la grand place furent, passé la surprise, au petit soin pour le quatuor qui arriva éreinté. Luphée voyant qu'ils se méfiaient tous, maudit soit-ils, de sa magnifique panthère se retint de maugréé dans sa barbe et fit diminuer Éléya en un tour de main avec sa magie. La panthère lui arrivant maintenant à mis hauteur les gardes furent, lui sembla t-il plus rassuré. Loki qui l'observait constamment, malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, pas très confiant, tenta de déchiffré le sort en vain ce qui le mis de mauvaise humeur. Ils entrèrent dans le palais, et malgré le trouble que la sorcière lui inspirait il se contenta du minimum de politesse.

Ses appartements lui fur présenté et Loki lui signala que quelqu'un viendrait la prévenir pour déjeuné, avant de se rendre dans ses propre appartements. Se doutant que le roi la ferait appeler selon son bon vouloir dans la journée du lendemain, elle garda ses multiple interrogations et sa forte envie de partir exploré les lieux en elle et s'enferma à double tour avec Éléya.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Luphée s'étira délicieusement dans son lit, elle avait passé une nuit divine dans l'immense lit molletonné. Elle sourit en pensant que le pire des vacarme le l'aurait sans doute pas tiré du sommeille. Roulant sur le côté elle caressa du bout des doigts la fourrure de Éléya, qui voyant que le lit était largement assez grand pour l'accueillir c'était glissé au côté de sa maîtresse.

 _-Bonjour ma belle, as-tu bien dormit ?_ Demanda t-elle au félin, encore légèrement bouffit des rêves de la nuit passé. La panthère qui la regardait en ronronnant répondit par un grand coup de langue. La Jotun éclata de rire en tentant de fuir à quatre pattes pour échapper à son amie. Mais elle fut bien vite rattrapé et cloué au sol ou elle n'échappa pas à un nettoyage complet du visage à grand coups de langue baveuse.

Au bout d'un moment estimant que Luphée était propre la panthère la relâcha. La sorcière ce releva et s'essuyant le visage du revers de la main, écarta les bras pour contemplé les dégas; elle était couverte de bave et sa chemise de nuit était si trempé qu'elle avait l'impression d'être tombé à l'eau.

Elle leva les yeux sur Éléya qui lui retourna un regard goguenard battant joyeusement de la queue.

 _-Bon, tu es contente je vais devoir prendre un bain !_ Grogna Luphée d'un ton faussement outré incapable de retenir un immense sourire. C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte, ouvrant de grand yeux rond Luphée bondit dans le lit s'enroulant en quatrième vitesse dans l'épaisse couette, et déverrouilla par magie, juste avant que quelqu'un n'entrouvre la porte.

 _-Le déjeuné va bien tôt être servi, vous joindrez vous au roi pour l'occasion ?_ Demanda poliment le Jotun qui avait passé la tête par l'ouverture.

 _-Oui, bien sur, avec joie ! Je me prépare et j'arrive._

 _-J'attendrais dans le couloir pour vous guidé._

 _-Parfait,_ sourit la sorcière en ce demandant si elle n'était pas tomber dans une belle cage doré et bien surveillé. Quand le Jotun referma la porte elle soupira et sautant au bas des draps se rendit dans la sale de bain, demandant au passage à Éléya de monter la garde. Une fois propre et habillé elle sortit suivit le la panthère affronté sa première journée entant qu'associer de roi.

* * *

Loki venait de s'attablé avec ses frères dans la grande sale jouxtant les cuisines du palais, plongé comme à son habitude dans ses pensées, assit en bout de table sur sa chaise sur mesures.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cette histoire de grand conseil Loki, tu t'en sort très bien et nos oncles saurons le reconnaître,_ voulu le rassuré Heldlindi. Loki hocha la tête, il redoutait un peu l'entrevu avec le roi des géants du Froid et celui des géants des Tempêtes, ses oncles, qui avait décidés de réunir le conseil des rois cette après-midi même. Ils attendaient sans doute qu'il face ses preuves entent que nouveau roi, il était un peut être considéré comme spécial ici, mais pour ses oncles les petits Jotuns était loin d'être autant admiré. Loki se demandait vraiment comment ce conseil allait tournée; et surtout ce qu'ils lui voulaient par ce que ses oncles qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, pour son couronnement, ne faisaient jamais les choses qu'a dessein. Il grimaça cela lui rappelait bien trop une certaine personne. Les gardes en faction devant la porte frappèrent le sol de leurs lances pour prévenir de l'entré des convives, Loki sortit de ses pensées pour saluer le flot de Jotuns venant déjeuné.

Parmi eux il distingua un garde venant dans sa direction, lorsqu'il fut devant lui il s'écarta pour laisser paraître une Luphée assez mal alaise de voir autant de monde et sa panthère. Loki resta pour ainsi dire sans voie. La Jotun avait revêtit des vêtements plus léger, une sorte de pagne long et fendu jusqu'aux cuise et un simple bandeau de poitrine l'habillait, et quelques bijoux d'argent savamment choisi soulignait le bleu et les lignes calnique de sa peau. Byleist donna un petit coup de coude à son grand frère pour le réveiller alors que la sorcière relevait la tête pour les saluer d'une révérence.

 _-Bonjour vos altesses !_

 _-Bonjour à toi, prend un siège je t'en pris,_ lança amicalement Heldlindi avec un sourire en lui offrant la place entre lui et le bout de table où était installé Loki. Remerciant le prince d'un hochement de tête elle grimpa sur la chaise sur mesure et s'assit lançant quelques regard éperdue autour d'elle:

 _-Il... il y a toujours autant de monde ?_ Demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voie. Loki qui revenait peu à peu à lui sourit amusé par la gène de la jeune femme.

 _-Pas toujours,_ fit-il puis voyant que tout le monde c'était assit, il se leva brandissant son verre. _Mes cher amis !_ Clama t-il obtenant instantanément l'attention de tous. _Après mon retour avec la cassette, nous avons aujourd'hui fait un nouveau pas vers des temps plus heureux à Jotunheim; Luphée Sarvarson, que j'ai été quérir il y a plusieurs jours avec mes frères, va nous aider à construire ce future tant rêvé !_ Expliqua t-il, lançant un regard malicieux à la jeune Jotun qui lui retourna un regard glacial, pétrifié par toute l'attention qui ce focalisa sur elle. Faisant un grand effort pour surmonter sa peur, elle lança un timide sourire à la tablé, qui rugit de joie à la déclaration de son roi.

* * *

Après le déjeuné Luphée, que l'attention de tous ces regards avait épuisé, se rendit à la sale du trône où elle devait retrouver Loki et ses frères, sa panthère sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'elle arriva la sale était vide, se grattant pensivement le front elle suivit naturellement Éléya qui se dirigea vers le balcon. La panthère se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et posant les pattes avant sur la rambarde admira le paysage, Luphée sourit et fléchissant les jambes, sauta sur la haute rambarde. Le paysage était magnifique, on voyait clairement la grand place, toute les plaines alentour, les montagnes et même la grande faille au loin. Les deux amies restèrent un long moment à contemplé tout cela; les flocons de neige qui se mirent à tomber et le vent lui caressant le visage firent frissonner la jeune femme qui décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Se tournant elle sauta au bas de la rambarde se retrouvant nez à nez avec le roi, manquant d'avoir une crise cardiaque au passage.

 _-Je ne vous avait pas entendu arrivé !_ S'exclama t-elle étonné ne laissant rien paraître de sa frayeur. Loki se contenta d'un sourire en coin et l'invita d'un signe de la main à le suivre. Éléya pressa brièvement son épaule contre de sa maitresse pour la réchauffer avant que celle-ci n'emboite le pas au Jotun brun.

Traversant de nombreux couloirs ils arrivèrent bientôt devant deux immense porte de bois sombre. Loki fit un geste de la main et un des battant s'ouvrit en grand pour les laissez passer, Luphée entra à sa suite et s'arrêta impressionné. La sale était immense et rempli de livres du sol au plafond. Se secouant elle progressa avec un plaisir non dissimulé entre les rayonnages en effleurant certain du bout des doigts.

 _-Pourquoi sommes nous là ?_ Finit-elle par demandé dans un souffle de peur de briser le silence des lieux.

 _-J'ai pu remarqué que ta magie était plutôt particulière,_ commença le jeune roi en s'appuyant nonchalamment à une étagère.

 _-Oui, disons que je mélange plusieurs magies..._ répondit-elle pas sur de vouloir lui raconté pourquoi.

 _-Combien de langues connais-tu,_ demanda t-il ses pensées apparemment confirmé.

 _-Cinq, pourquoi ?_ Demanda t-elle cherchant la raison de toutes ses questions.

 _-Mm... J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais je ne connais pas tout,_ fit-il en la défiant de le contre dire du regard, _et tout les livres de cette bibliothèque son en Jotun... langue que je commence tout juste à maitriser._

 _-Vous avez besoin d'une interprète ?_ Demanda t-elle dérouté et sentant une irrésistible raillerie pointé sur le bout de sa langue.

 _-Oui..._

Luphée manqua d'éclaté de rire, mais réussi heureusement à se contenir devant le regard noir que lui envoya Loki. Amusé elle lui lança un sourire joueur avant de faire semblant de pesé le pour et le contre le regard perdu dans un ouvrage qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

 _-Il n'y a pas de problème, mais par pitié ne me dite pas que je vais devoir retranscrire tout les ouvrages de cette pièce !_ Lui demanda t-elle avec le sourire. Une lueur de soulagement et de malice passant dans son regard Loki secoua la tête:

 _-Non, pour le moment seulement ceux parlant des plantes résistantes aux grand froid dans les autres royaumes._

 _-Mm... vous êtes un amateur de plantes ?_ Le taquina t-elle en reposant le livre qu'elle avait en main pour flâner dans une allée cherchant sur son chemin des livres sur les plantes.

 _-Pas vraiment, je mis intéresse pour leurs vertus, mais j'aimerais que tu me trouve les plantes comestibles,_ Fit-il en la suivant.

 _-C'est en rapport avec votre projet pour Jotunheim,_ comprit-elle en se retenant de se tourner vers lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Un long silence lui répondant elle fit par tourner la tête dans sa direction, Loki était figé les yeux fixé sur quelque chose. Se retournant complètement elle s'avança de deux pas pour regarder ce qui intriguait à ce point le roi; sans un mot celui-ci marcha jusqu'à une table couverte de portes livres et s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux.

 _-De quoi parle ce livre ?_ Demanda t-il complètement hypnotisé, Luphée se rapprocha un peu et observa les pages de l'ouvrage un moment.

 _-C'est écrit en ancien Vanes... on dirait un traité sur les éléments..._ son intérêt grandissant elle pris délicatement le livre; au moment ou ses doigts touchèrent celui-ci sa couverture ce mis à briller.

Éléya sentant que quelque chose clochait se rapprocha de sa maitresse autour de la quelle ce passait un étrange phénomène. Luphée ressentit un brusque mouvement de magie en elle, partant de ses doigts en contact avec le livre et se propageant dans son corps. Prenant une inspiration surprise elle suivit des yeux le brusque nuage de points lumineux qui sortie de la couverture du livre; les espèces de lucioles voletait un peu partout autour d'elle, changeant constamment de place.

 _-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?!_ Entendit-elle Loki lui demander inquiet. Tournant son regard vers le roi elle sourit en apercevant des lucioles se déposer dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Sans un mot elle lui pris la main et la déposa sur le livre avant de posé la sienne par dessus, concentrant sa magie.

Loki vit un véritable kaléidoscope de couleur défiler devant ses yeux, il sentit un picotement dans ses doigts et une ancienne magie se propager en lui. Au bout d'un moment ses yeux se réhabituèrent à la peine ombre de la pièce c'est là qu'il vit des centaines de petites lucioles évoluer dans la pièce.

 _-Mais qu'est ce que... des élémentaux !_ Lança t-il ébahit.

 _-Ce livre est une sorte de puis magique !_ S'exclama Luphée, écartant doucement leurs mains de la couverture elle fit apparaître une étrange loupe et examina les symboles gravés dans le cuire. Pendant ce temps Loki tenta d'attrapé un élémentale qui se baladait sur son bras.

 _-C'est ce que je pensais, regarde le titre est un accrofolos_ _1_ _! Les symboles sont illisibles mais constitué de lettres ils formes un prologue sur le thème abordé, les éléments,_ expliqua t-elle en lui montrant. Effectivement des lettres biscornues constituait les symboles.

Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte les faisant sursauter. Byleist entra:

 _-Loki, nos oncles sont arrivés... la réunion peu commencer,_ déclara t-il.

 _-Bien, je te suis._ Répondit-il en s'assombrissant.

* * *

 **Encore désoler pour le retard entre les chapitres.  
** **Dites moi ce que vous penser de ce Chapitre, dans un autre ton par rapport aux deux précédent.**

 **Horoue**


End file.
